Nintendo Fun House Episode 455
Description In this episode Bowser Jr has a challenge for Gill, Tyler and Sakawaka... The Last One To DIE WINS 1,000,000 dollars! Bowser Jr runs around the house while others run for their lives! Who will come out on top and WIN! Find out! Summary Bowser Junior calls for Tyler, Gill and Sakawaka to explain to them that they can win $1,000,000 by surviving Bowser Junior's attacks while staying inside the fun-house area. Everyone runs to hide, and Juniorr goes to his bedroom to allow his friends a chance to hide. Junior states that he believes his friends would not be in well-hidden areas because it would be harder to escape him. He searches the many halls in the house, and exits to check the secret base. Inside, he finds Sakawaka and uses his Diamond Sword to kill him. Jr states he had warned everyone not to stay in such a seclusive place. Junior continues looking around outside for Gill and Tyler. After going around the border, he goes inside to search. he checks Tyler's room and finds no one, so he moves towards Number 2's room, and finds no one. After searching his own room, he moves onto his balcony and notices Gill on the windowsill. Without a word, Jr surprises him and shoots him with his Bow. Tyler excitedly says he won a million, but Jr says that the video was too short (being about 7 minutes at this point) and begins a new round. Bowser Jr begins searching inside the house, where he soon finds Gill camouflaging with a plant. He is killed though, and loses another round. Jr states that if Sakawaka loses, then Tyler automatically wins. Jr searches outside for the first time this round, also making sure to look in the secret base (where no one is hiding). He continues seeking, but has trouble finding anyone. Eventually, Tyler appears from a tree and starts running. Jr chases and makes contact, but Tyler was making an escape inside the house. However, Jr was successful in murdering him before he got away. This death made Sakawaka the winner. A third round is started, and the hiders receive 10 seconds to hide. Junior starts searching the many rooms, but finds no one. After searching most of the house, he uses the balcony to get a good view. He states that if Gill is the first to be killed, then the game will become really intense. He also states that Gill has the curse of being red, meaning it is harder for him to blend in when compared to Sakawaka and Tyler who can blend into natural backgrounds. however, Gill was able to hide in a plant, and while Jr did find him, it was difficult to see him. Junior goes outside and says that he hasn't found anyone right away. However, right after talking about Gill blending, he finds him camouflaging behind a big red rock, and successfully kills him. Jr then finds Tyler behind Gill, and begins chasing. However, Tyler is already far ahead. Sakawaka calls out, to which Jr responds to as that he must be near. After turning, he spots Sakawaka, and is then chasing both him and Tyler. He finds Sakawaka inside the house and attempts to chase him, and chases him all the way around the house.He lays multiple hits on him, but is unable to kill him. Unfortunately, Sakawaka corners himself, and is murdered. Tyler is declared the winner, winning two rounds, and states that he always wins these challenges. Gill states that he didn't even win one round. Jr makes Gill shower Tyler in money. Sakawaka complains that he almost won, but is also forced to shower Tyler. Characters *Bowser Junior *Gill *Sakawaka *Tyler Trivia *Tyler had previously won money in a challenge in episode 402 of the NFH series.